High School
by Lady Ainwen
Summary: What would happen if all the guys from Weiss went to high school together? AU, some OOC. But it's funny.


Author's note: I won't bother with a disclaimer, because everyone knows that Weiss Kreuz is not mine. This idea just popped into my head one day, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. It's sort of a 'what if' story, as in, What if all the Weiss guys went to high school together? Anyways, here's where that thought led me. Tell me how you like it.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The sky was a brilliant blue, the early fall weather was not too hot, not too cold, and the birds sang cheerfully in the trees-or, they did until Ran nailed one with a rather large stone. He was NOT in a very good mood, but no one ever is on the first day back to school. This day was especially bad, because it was his first day of high school, and he didn't have any friends there. Well, he didn't really have any friends anywhere.

Remembering this just made his mood worse, and he was just on the verge of turning around and going home when a small boy raced past him and proceeded to trip up the front steps of the school, scattering his various notebooks and pens halfway across the yard. "Waii!" the boy wailed, his large blue eyes brimming with tears. Ran sighed and kissed his hopes of home-schooling goodbye as he calmly and deliberately collected the boy's belongings and deposited them in a heap at the boy's feet.

The tears dried up immediately as a wide grin plastered itself on the boy's face. The sudden mood swing caught Ran completely off guard. It was a little creepy. Then, the chatter started. "I'm Omi! It's my first day here and I can't wait to get to my classes, 'cuz I know they'll be so much fun! I love school and I -"

There was probably more to what the kid said, but Ran stopped listening as soon as his mouth started moving. Stepping around the youth, Ran shoved open the front doors and took his first good look at Hell. It was even more frightening than he had imagined.

* * *

Yohji leaned his back against his locker, standing in what he considered to be a super-cool pose. He peered over his sunglasses at a group of girls that walked by, smiling at them the way he'd been practicing in his mirror at home. A couple of them smiled back, and he grinned as he chalked up another point for himself.

High school was turning out pretty well, he thought. Already he'd gotten two girls' numbers on the bus, another one in the yard, three more in the hallway…not to mention the principal and the lunch lady. He couldn't wait until he got to meet his teachers.

Just as he was dreaming about all the pretty girls he'd meet, a tall boy with a scowling problem tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry, I only date girls." Yohji said, an apologetic look on his face. The other boy just frowned. At least, Yohji thought it was a frown; his face hadn't really moved much.

"You're standing in front of my locker," the boy said, motioning for Yohji to move-or-else-be-moved. Yohji gulped and stepped aside. He waited, but the boy didn't say anything else.

"I'm Yohji," he offered, extending his hand. The taller boy just looked at it. "Ran." was the only response before he turned and walked down the hall.

'Who ran where?' Yohji wondered.

* * *

Schuldig sat in the last desk in the furthest row from where the teacher sat. He'd come early today just so he could claim this spot. After all, that's where all the delinque — er, cool kids sat, right? He sat watching the clock, wondering to himself what his mom had packed for his lunch. After a few minutes, he realized that he wasn't alone. Another boy was standing just inside the door, staring at him.

The newcomer was pale, and his hair was so light it almost looked white. Schuldig supposed that this kid hadn't spent much time at the beach this summer. He couldn't blame him, though; the way the kid dressed, Schuldig was surprised his parents let him out of the house. Between the black clothes, the studded collar and bracelets, and the eye-patch, the boy looked like some kind of gothic pirate.

The boy walked closer, taking slow steps in a really creepy way. Schuldig squirmed in his seat. When he got to the end of the row of desks, the boy stopped, cocking his head to the side and staring down at him with his one visible eye. "I had hoped to sit here," he stated. Schuldig wondered if he was trying to sound scary or if it just came naturally. "I am Jei. May I sit next to you, in the hope that we might become friends?"

Schuldig smiled warmly. "Of course you may!" he exclaimed, praying that this kid wasn't one to fry and eat his friends.

* * *

The bell rang, calling all the students to their homerooms. Unfortunately for him, Ken was outside on the soccer field when he heard it. "Crap!" he yelled as he picked up his ball and raced off towards the building. He made it inside just in time to see the last of the students filing into their respective rooms, and managed to find his own just after the teacher had finished calling role.

He took a seat and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but he had a hard time hearing over his own gasping and wheezing. He glanced up to find the teacher was staring at him, an expectant look on her face. "Huh?" He had no clue what was going on. A few of the kids around him snickered.

"Really, Ken," the teacher sighed, hands on her hips, "If you're going to waltz into class late, at least have your books out so you can follow along. Can you take out your books now, please?"

Ken's face went red and he hunched down in his seat, aware of the entire class watching him. He reached down beside him for his bag…but it wasn't there. He looked under his desk, behind his chair, even under the seat of the kid beside him. His bag was not there. Suddenly, an image came to him of his book bag lying next to the goal post on the soccer field. "Son of a…" His head slipped forward onto his desk with a moan. He'd have to wait to get it until next period.

"Psst!" Ken looked up to see a boy with dark hair and dark blue eyes to match turned around in the seat in front of him. "Use these." The boy offered him a pen and a few loose sheets of paper.

"Hey, thanks!" Ken whispered back. He gladly took the supplies offered, and proceeded to doodle away the rest of the period.


End file.
